KQ8 Enemy List/DaventryMonsters
Monsters classType=KQMonsterManager ; ***** DO NOT EDIT THIS FILE OUTSIDE OF EXCEL ***** ; ***** SAVE THIS FILE AS TEXT(OS/2 or MS-DOS) ***** ;Copy this line to create a default monster: ;monsterX= monsterName monsterType @ @ @ @ ??? ??? -1 0 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ numMonsters=52 ;monsterX= name type team xtraHealth xtraDamage xtraProtect xtraExp locX locY locZ dirZ dependents movement invHold invDrop chaseMode alarmRadius birthDelay attackDist attackDelay ;Sprigan guarding graveyard tomb (actually drops bow for Connor to pick up) @ monster0= sprgnbow sprgnbowtype @ 100 -13 10 8 226700 183000 8370 -1.57 @ @ @ INVITEM_SmCrossbow guard 12000 @ 12000 1 ;Sprigan guarding Hero's tomb (bow disintegrates) monster1= sprigan sprgnbowtype2 @ 100 -2 10 5 225854 308000 -1 0 @ @ @ none @ 12000 @ 12000 @ monster2= Knight knighttype @ @ @ @ @ 0 0 -1 0 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ ;Goblins outside Connor's house monster3= gobcon1 goblin @ -5 -3 -4 1 279735 227945 -1 6.1 @ loop 3 279735 227945 -1 270219 245074 -1 256417 241119 -1 @ "INVITEM_SilverCoins(3),INVITEM_mushroom" chase 4000 9000 6000 @ @ @ ;Spigan inside windmill (bow shatters) monster4= sprigwnd1 sprgnbowtype2 @ 100 -4 @ 3 143575 249770 15350 -1.8 @ @ @ none guard 6000 @ @ 0.5 ;Sprigans next to windmill monster5= sprigwnd2 sprigan windguys 50 @ 7 @ 140904 253763 -1 -2.1 @ @ @ INVITEM_SilverCoins(7) chase 4000 9000 8000 @ @ 0.1 monster6= sprigwnd3 sprigan windguys 50 @ 7 @ 132081 240520 -1 -2.5 @ @ @ INVITEM_SilverCoins(13) chase 8000 12000 12000 @ @ 0.2 ;Bone goblin near lake and Wizard monster7= goblin18 goblin2 @ 10 @ @ @ 171383 191535 -1 1 @ loop 3 171383 191535 -1 180190 183671 -1 179680 192207 -1 @ INVITEM_SilverCoins(5) chase 4000 9000 6000 1 @ @ ;Bone goblin near waterwheel monster8= goblin20 goblin2 @ 20 @ @ @ 178009 220052 -1 0.2 @ patrol 2 178009 220052 -1 177331 233443 -1 180315 229369 -1 @ "INVITEM_Mushroom,INVITEM_Mushroom" chase 4000 8000 6000 1 @ @ ;Bone goblin near little girls house monster9= goblin21 goblin2 @ 30 @ 10 @ 150552 271441 -1 2 @ loop 3 150552 271441 -1 152550 279097 -1 142731 277466 -1 @ "INVITEM_SilverCoins(3),INVITEM_Mushroom" chase 4000 8000 6000 @ @ 1 ;Sprign near Alchemist's house monster10= sprigan19 sprigan @ 20 -8 @ @ 241989 256947 -1 0 @ none @ "INVITEM_Mushroom,INVITEM_SilverCoins(4)" @ 7000 @ @ 0.5 ;Goblin near Sara's house monster11= goblin22 goblin2 @ -5 -3 -4 @ 289284 192527 -1 2 @ loop 2 289284 192527 -1 278230 188608 -1 @ "INVITEM_mushroom,INVITEM_mushroom" @ 4000 @ @ 1 ;Monsters in castle ruins monster12= RuinSprig1 sprigan ruinguards 100 5 15 @ 210187 290313 -1 1.9 @ none @ "INVITEM_Mushroom,INVITEM_SilverCoins(14)" @ 5000 @ @ 0.4 monster13= RuinSprig2 sprigan ruinguards 100 6 15 @ 224249 290637 -1 -1.6 @ none @ "INVITEM_Mushroom,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_SilverCoins(15)" @ 5000 @ @ 0.5 monster14= RuinSprig3 sprigan @ 90 10 15 @ 214948 279653 22250 -1.4 @ none @ "INVITEM_Mushroom,INVITEM_Mushroom,INVITEM_Mushroom" chase 2000 4000 4500 @ @ 0.3 monster15= RuinSprig4 sprigan @ 90 10 15 @ 207731 293627 22250 -1 @ none @ "INVITEM_Mushroom,INVITEM_SilverCoins(12)" chase 2000 4000 5000 @ @ 0.5 monster16= bossprig "sprigan(test2.bmp,test3.bmp)" @ 200 13 25 @ 217361 284013 24650 1.8 @ none INVITEM_LeatherArmor "INVITEM_sacredwater,INVITEM_SilverCoins(50),INVITEM_Mushroom,INVITEM_LeatherArmor" chase 4000 6000 5000 @ @ 0.2 ;ZOMBIES IN THE GRAVEYARD - they start far away south from home... monster17= zograv3 zombie @ 100 10 8 @ 205003 73351 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.5 monster18= zograv4 zombie @ 120 12 8 @ 204983 67523 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.5 monster19= zograv5 zombie @ 100 12 8 @ 211639 67406 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.2 monster20= zograv6 zombie @ 110 12 8 @ 211696 70715 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.1 monster21= zograv7 zombie @ 100 12 8 @ 211690 78413 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.5 monster22= zograv8 zombie @ 120 12 8 @ 216752 78460 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.5 monster23= zograv9 zombie @ 120 12 8 @ 216812 73843 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.5 monster24= zograv10 zombie @ 100 12 8 @ 216887 67387 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.5 monster25= zograv11 zombie @ 100 12 8 @ 220984 67302 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.5 monster26= zograv12 zombie @ 120 12 8 @ 221019 78281 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.5 monster27= bat5 bat @ @ @ 1 -500 225834 229768 -2 0 @ loop 4 225834 229768 -2 201544 235431 -2 189986 253132 -2 213891 253671 -2 @ @ @ @ @ @ 1.5 monster28= zograv14 zombie @ 100 12 8 @ 231787 75668 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.5 monster29= zograv15 zombie @ 120 12 8 @ 233562 71329 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.5 monster30= zograv16 zombie @ 110 12 8 @ 227326 65545 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.2 monster31= zograv17 zombie @ 100 12 8 @ 214660 65965 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_Mushroom guard 0 @ @ 0.5 ;Monsters behind farm house monster32= sprigan1 sprigan @ -5 -3 @ @ 237429 216983 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_SilverCoins(6) @ @ @ @ 0.5 monster33= zograv2 zombie @ @ @ @ @ 237144 213491 -1 0 @ @ @ "INVITEM_Mushroom,INVITEM_Mushroom" chase 4000 9000 8000 @ @ @ monster34= zograv1 zombie @ @ @ @ @ 236977 205308 -1 0 @ @ @ "INVITEM_Mushroom,INVITEM_Mushroom" @ @ @ @ @ monster35= bat1 bat @ @ @ 1 -500 188739 203264 -2 0 @ loop 4 188739 203264 -2 175358 198583 -2 163763 204512 -2 183112 213924 -2 @ @ @ @ @ @ 1.5 monster36= bat2 bat @ @ @ 1 -500 161976 201141 6790 0 @ loop 4 161976 201141 6790 153121 219955 6790 127916 221213 6790 136820 190084 6790 @ @ @ @ @ @ 1.5 monster37= bat3 bat @ @ @ 1 -500 149327 201431 14000 0 @ loop 4 149327 201431 14000 148891 212887 14000 139332 211497 14000 139659 201464 14000 @ @ @ @ @ @ 1.5 monster38= bat4 bat @ @ @ 1 -500 277909 226810 -2 0 @ loop 4 277909 226810 -2 262934 207713 -2 272444 195501 -2 289852 211702 -2 @ @ @ @ @ @ 1.5 monster39= chicken1 chicken @ @ @ 1 -1 268767 209932 -2 0 @ loop 4 268767 209932 -2 281512 216664 -2 270950 221457 -2 270303 216548 -2 @ @ @ @ @ @ 1.5 monster40= chicken2 chicken2 @ @ @ 1 -1 230048 216411 -2 0 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ 1.5 monster41= chicken3 chicken @ @ @ 1 -1 244688 216198 -2 0 @ patrol 4 244688 216198 -2 246225 198420 -2 236743 198316 -2 237856 207405 -2 @ @ @ @ @ @ 1.5 monster42= Henchman henchman @ 250 -4 @ 25 0 0 -1 0 @ @ @ "INVITEM_strength,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_invulnerable" @ @ @ 2500 @ ;Patrol at bridge monster43= Brdgsprig sprigan @ 45 @ 10 @ 174835 271490 -1 0 @ loop 2 174835 271490 -1 174977 264284 -1 @ "INVITEM_SilverCoins(6),INVITEM_SilverCoins(5),INVITEM_Mushroom" @ @ @ @ 0.2 ;Sprig at waterfall monster44= Fallsprig sprigan @ 50 @ 10 @ 153523 286878 -1 0 @ loop 2 153523 286878 -1 162164 294345 -1 @ "INVITEM_SilverCoins(3),INVITEM_SilverCoins(4),INVITEM_Mushroom,INVITEM_Mushroom" chase 4000 6000 6000 @ @ 0.2 ;Zombies on the road monster45= RoadZ1 zombie @ 30 3 35 @ 192916 316732 -1 0 @ none @ "INVITEM_SilverCoins(4),INVITEM_Mushroom,INVITEM_Mushroom" chase 8000 12000 4000 3 @ 0.2 monster46= RoadZ2 zombie @ 35 3 35 @ 201212 316744 -1 0 @ none @ "INVITEM_SilverCoins(2),INVITEM_Mushroom" chase 8000 12000 18000 @ @ 0.3 monster47= RoadZ3 zombie @ 40 3 35 @ 203158 315541 -1 0 @ none @ "INVITEM_SilverCoins(4),INVITEM_Mushroom,INVITEM_Mushroom" chase 8000 12000 18000 @ @ 0.5 monster48= RoadZ4 zombie @ 40 3 35 @ 201208 314499 -1 0 @ none @ "INVITEM_crystal,INVITEM_SilverCoins(3),INVITEM_mushroom" chase 4000 8000 18000 @ @ 0.4 monster49= RoadZ5 zombie @ 33 3 35 @ 192591 313730 -1 0 @ none @ INVITEM_SilverCoins(4) chase 4000 8000 4000 3.5 @ 0.3 monster50= piggy1 piggy @ @ @ 1 -1 241314 227498 -1 -0.8 @ none @ @ @ @ @ @ 1.5 monster51= sprdump sprgndmptype @ 100 @ 10 8 122000 284580 11000 3.14 @ @ @ none guard 0 @ 2500 1 Category:KQ8